Konoha Dance Festival
by Interstella
Summary: There was to be a dance...And Sasuke didn't want to take any of the girls. Instead he took Naruto, and fell for him. Oneshot Yaoi... Sasunaru...-COMPLETE


**A/N: This is a fic that's dedicated to many people. First of which is my best friend Ben, then there are the others… Ben, Barney, Jono, Cathrine, Tara, Shiki, Val, Stephen (though I know you won't read it), Andrew (same to you Cloud-san), Josh, and Faith, all of whom helped me through a tough time recently. **

**Also, it's an apology for all of you that have been waiting forever for the last chapter of 'Rent', sorry it took so long, I didn't have internet access for a while after Halloween… **

**Please read and review.**

Konoha Dance Festival

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, annoying as usual, pounced on Sasuke's arm, clutching the appendage to her chest. "do you have a date for the dance tonight!?" She asked loudly, obviously hoping that he would ask her.

Sasuke weighed his options. They were in one of their rare theory lessons, mandatory for all Genin ranked ninja. The whole class was there… including all the girls. If he said he didn't, he'd be bugged by them constantly for the whole day, where as if he said he had, they would be quieter and less annoying, but he would be expected to bring someone to the dance… neither option was preferable. So he did the only thing he could.

"There was someone I wanted to take, but I haven't asked." He answered quietly, causing all the girls to squeal and instantly start asking questions.

The poor Chuunin teacher was left trying to calm them down when Sasuke excused himself, wanting to go to the bathroom. On his way passed the door, he snared Naruto's collar and pulled him out of the door with him.

"Do you think Sasuke wants to ask Naruto!?" One of the girls asked as he left.

"Ahhh, Sasuke! What the-"

"Shut up and just walk." The Uchiha growled as he dragged Naruto to the bathroom.

"Hanase hanase!" Naruto called, trying to break free of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke let him go, and Naruto followed him, frowning in confusion. The confusion tripled as Sasuke shoved him into a cubicle and locked the door after following him into the small room. "What the-?"

"Just shut up and listen. I don't want to take a girl. I refuse point blank on principle." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto nodded, not quite getting where Sasuke was headed. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued. "So I'm going to take you to the dance."

It was a full four seconds before the words registered to Naruto, and when they did, his eyes widened considerably and he shrieked "What!?"

"I take it you don't have a date…" Sasuke continued, only grimacing a little when his ears were nearly destroyed.

Naruto started twiddling his fingers, pushing the two tips of his index fingers together as he looked at the ground. "Well…I was gonna ask Sakura-chan-"

"She'd say no."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You don't have to say it like that! I'm sure I could find a date…." 

"You have one." the Uchiha pointed out.

Pouting slightly, Naruto shook his head.

"It's the best offer you'll get."

"The girls'll beat me up…" the still pouting ninja protested.

"I'll protect you from them."

After a few minutes more of pouting, Naruto finally nodded. "Fine… But you buy me ramen after this…"

"Agreed."

And so, Sasuke took Naruto to the Konoha dance festival, much to the surprise of most people.

Naruto hurried to the door, almost tripping over his kimono as he ran to put a cease to the constant knocking. The blonde-haired Ninja was wearing a long yellow kimono with patterns of the sun and clouds on it, tied together with a dark orange obi, with the Konoha symbol in the middle. This was rather than wearing the blue head-tie that would clash with his outfit.

With a sigh, the blonde opened the door and glared at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha was clad in a dark blue kimono, with stars and moons on it, tied together with a deep purple Obi. His Konoha headband was tied around his tight sleaves, and the kimono was opened slightly, to reveal a well-built chest.

Naruto stared at Sasuke who glared back. "You're late!" He growled. "I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

Naruto pouted. "you were the one who wanted to take me… I didn't have to agree to it remember…"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrist and dragged him out of his house and towards Hokage mountain, on top of which, the dance was going to take place.

Naruto caught up with Sasuke and walked with him, side by side, sliding his hand into Sasuke's, causing them to be walking side by side, holding hands.

Sasuke sent a confused look at Naruto, but didn't take away his hand.

"You're my date for tonight, so we gotta act like it" the blonde stated smugly. "That means you have to treat me to stuff!"

Sasuke grimaced. "And also means we have to be all touchy-feely." he was already starting to regret asking.

Squeals from fan girls sounded their entrance to the dance, some of the girls even fainted when they saw the rumour was true. "Sasuke-kun…is it true that you …that you're gay…?" one even got brave enough to ask. Sasuke just ignored her.

After the third time this happened, Naruto was beginning to get pissed. "Oi Sasuke. She asked you a question, don't just ignore her!"

…Ok… he asked for it. Sasuke thought to himself before turning and pulling Naruto towards him, clashing their lips together. The girl squealed and fainted, and Naruto almost did the same.

Sasuke was a good kisser! And this time, it wasn't an accident. Sasuke pulled apart slightly before leaning over to nibble on Naruto's ear. As he did this, he whispered, "Play along dobe, or they'll never leave us alone…" Naruto's breath caught in his chest at the proximity of the other. He nodded and leaned closer to Sasuke.

"Feel up to dancing…?" he asked softly. The dark-haired ninja nodded and pulled Naruto onto the dance floor.

The song that was playing was a rather slow one, and so it was easy for the two boys, neither of which had ever had any dancing lessons, to dance to.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, wondering why he liked being so close to the other. The words of the song made him think.

_Coz every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

Could it be that he liked the other? Is that why his heart hadn't calmed down from when Sasuke had kissed him? Is that why he couldn't breathe properly when the other was around? It was true that Naruto need Sasuke to be around in order to be happy… but that was only friendship…right?

_And every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

Could it be that he had….fallen for Sasuke? Was that why he always turned to him when he needed company or support? Is that why he'd travelled so far and wide, just to bring the other back? Was that the reason that Naruto refused to let Sasuke leave for good?

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Oh the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall…_

How many times had Sasuke been there for him, in his own way? Maybe every time he insulted him, it was his way of showing affection? Or not… It was more likely that the other had asked him on this date, just as he said, to get the girls off his back. But if so, he could've taken any of the guys…

_Coz every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

But then…Naruto was his best friend. He was the one he should turn to for this sort of thing. Naruto sighed, a hopeless feeling settling in his stomach. He realised, without a doubt, two things. One, that he liked Sasuke, and two, that the other didn't like him in return.

_And every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life._

"What's up?" Sasuke asked quietly as the song finished.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "Whadda ya mean?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sighted before explaining. "You're all depressed. It's not like you."

Naruto forced a smile and shook his head. "I was thinking is all."

"Not about your grammar that's for sure…" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Huh? Anyway, I was gonna challenge you to some karaoke!" Naruto announced happily.

Sasuke shook his head and backed away slowly. "Oh no…"

Puffing out his chest, Naruto smiled widely. "I can beat you at this!!"

"As if. I'll beat you any day dobe."

And so, the singing contest between Naruto and Sasuke began. Naruto went first.

_The thought of one day loosing you_

_tears my soul apart_

_It grips at my very being_

_And claws at my heart_

The microphone was held loosely in his hands, and he looked towards Sasuke as he sung the slow, steady song.

_I can__'__t bare the very thought_

_And that is why I_

_Can__'__t ever let you go again_

_And leave me behind_

_You said that I was your best friend_

_But I can__'__t help but want more_

_I need you to be around me_

_More than anyone before_

The song started to speed up, very slightly and Naruto walked towards Sasuke, hoping the other would get his meaning.

_I__'__ve come to one conclusion__…_

_One I know is true_

_I know you won__'__t like it much_

_But you know__…__ I love you_

On the last line of the chorus, Naruto placed one of his hands on Sasuke's chest and looked directly into his eyes. Maybe he was going too far, but he couldn't back down now. He had made a decision to tell the other, one way or another. If the Uchiha didn't pick up on it through this song, then he would never know.

_I__'__ve come to one conclusion_

_One I know is true_

_I know you won__'__t like it much_

_But you know__…__ I love you_

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto touched him and sung to him. Naruto saw this, and carried on going, pulling the other ninja closer.

_I__'__ve been hiding it for a while_

_But now we both know_

_Exactly how I feel for you_

_Now let__'__s make it show_

_You said that I was your best friend_

_But I can__'__t help but want more_

_I need you to be around me_

_More than anyone before_

_I__'__ve come to one conclusion_

_One I know is true_

_I know you won__'__t like it much_

_But you know I love you_

_Aishiteru_

_Aishiteru_

The whispered words were whispered directly into Sasuke's ears, not into the microphone. Gulping, Naruto backed away from Sasuke and stood back on the karaoke stage, and for the first time in the song, adressed the rest of the audience, which was nearly all of Konoha.

_But you know, I love you_

_You said I was your best friend,  
But I can__'__t help but want more_

_I need you to be around me_

_More than anyone before_

When the song had finished, Naruto excused himself from the stage and went to sit down.

"Your turn!" He called happily to Sasuke, who blinked a few times before taking the microphone and programming the machine.

Sasuke stood on stage and began to sing.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance, _

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

He jumped off the low stage and stood infront of Naruto. Time for payback.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips_

Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's lips with his finger tips, gently stroking the other. He was slightly taken aback to see the slight tremble in Naruto's frame. Maybe it was just his imagination.

_Would you laugh, oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

And this was when Naruto surprised him yet again by standing up and walking behind Sasuke. He then put his arms around Sasuke's waist. The youngest Uchiha automatically leaned back into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, just swaying to the music and to Sasuke's singing.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear, that you__'__d always be me_

_Would you lie, would you run and hide_

_Am I in too deep, have I lost my mind?_

_I don__'__t care you__'__re here tonight_

_I can be you__'__re hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Sasuke turned around in Naruto's arms so that he was facing the other.

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_Oh yea_

_Am I in too deep_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don__'__t care you__'__re here tonight_

The dark teen lay his head against the fox's shoulder and carried on singing into the microphone.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain (oh yeah)_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath today_

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away your pain_

_And I will stand by you forever_

Eyes locked once more as Sasuke looked at Naruto.

_And you can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

Sasuke put the microphone down and stared into Naruto's eyes.

_I can be your hero_

As soon as the last word had been sung, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke dead on the lips.

The microphone fell to the floor, as most of Konoha either gasped, cheered or fainted at the sight of the two boys from team seven, kissing passionately in each others embrace.

This was the beginning of something new, of laughter and sorrows, of happiness and hardships. This was the beginning of something magical, something wonderful. This was the beginning of love.

_**A/N: **_**Ok, the songs are (in order), Every Time we Touch (Slow version), a song I wrote especially for this (it has no title as of yet lol. If you can think of one… I'd love to hear it…) and Hero**


End file.
